20 razones
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Lo que el aburrimiento deja... los chicos de IE Go le juegan una broma a Haruna... FubukixHaruna. Want it in English? leave a PM or a review and I'll publish it ;  Clasificación K


_Bien chicos, hoy si me dominó la aburrición -.- así que si este fic es especialmente malo, culpen al ocio…_

_Dado que la película no se ha estrenado y además, ni siquiera sé cuándo la tendrán subtitulada en español (o siquiera al inglés), haré algunas "suposiciones", pero de eso se trata ¿no? Esto sucede después, supongo yo, de lo que suceda en la película… cualquier parecido con la realidad o cualquier diferencia… bueno, ustedes comprenderán._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, le pertenece a Level 5._

"20 razones por las que Fubuki Shiro debe casarse con Otonashi Haruna:

1.-Porque hacen una buena combinación de colores.

2.- Porque ambos perdieron a sus padres y se pueden consolar en sus momentos tristes.

3.- Porque se conocen desde hace muchos años.

4.- Porque definitivamente "Fubuki" combina mejor con "Haruna" que cualquier otro apellido (como por ejemplo Goenji, Fudou, Genda, Sakuma y otros).

5.- Porque Haruna-sensei aún conserva una foto de ellos juntos en su escritorio.

6.- Porque Fubuki-san se sonroja cuando la ve.

7.- Porque incluso después de ese horrible partido contra los SEEDs, lo primero que se dijeron fue "y… ¿sales con alguien?

8.- Porque no pueden negar que es cierto.

9.- Porque en algún lugar del mundo alguien seguramente escribirá una historia de amor con sus nombres.

10.- Porque Haruna-sensei está tan sola… y Fubuki-san también… y serían buena compañía el uno con el otro.

11.- Porque ninguno de los novios de Haruna-sensei nos ha caído bien… bueno, novio, lo sentimos Genda-san.

12.- Porque Kidou-san le tiene un poco más de conmiseración a Fubuki-san.

13.- Porque sus hijos serían realmente lindos

14.- Porque no teníamos nada más que hacer y no queríamos entrenar.

15.- Porque según Aoi, ellos siempre se han querido y jamás se lo habían dicho… Aoi, deja de leer esas novelas románticas ¬¬

16.- Porque Shindo los vio platicando cerca del gimnasio y según él, se comían con la mirada.

17.- Porque Ranmaru y Midori leyeron la misma novela que Aoi y concuerdan con su teoría (chicos, dejen de leer esas cosas ¬¬ tenemos una revolución frente a nosotros y desperdician tiempo en novelas…)

18.- Porque Tsurugi cree que está bien.

19.- Porque el entrenador tiene material muy convincente de que entre ellos pudiera darse algo más que una buena amistad.

20.- Y por último, pero no menos importante, porque de esa manera Haruna-sensei no sería una solterona (ya casi tiene 25 XD)

Sin más qué comunicar por el momento, les deseamos un buen día."

—¿Crees que esto represente un problema más tarde?—dijo Tenma a Shinzuke

—No lo creo…—respondió el chico y ambos soltaron una carcajada…

—¡¿Qué hacen?—gritó Midori furiosa, los chicos huyeron— ¡vamos regresen! ¡se suponía que no lo íbamos a hacer público!

-Más tarde-

—Atención a todo el equipo de soccer, su supervisora los llama— dijo una voz de mujer

—¡Más les vale que vengan ahora!—se oyó la voz de una Haruna muy molesta

—Tengo la idea de que vamos a morir—dijo Tenma por lo bajo.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del club de soccer, Haruna les lanzó una mirada asesina, Endo miró a todos en general y miró a Haruna, quien seguía echando humo por las orejas.

—No entiendo, no me puedo explicar qué pasaba por sus mentes cuando decidieron poner esto—dijo mostrándoles una hoja de papel—enfrente del gimnasio… ahora bien—dijo un poco menos agresiva, pero igualmente aterradora— ¿quién fue la mente brillante detrás de este "comunicado"?

—¡Tenma!—dijeron todos (incluso Endo) y Tenma tragó en seco

—Bien Tenma, ¿por qué supones que Fubuki-san y yo hacemos una "buena combinación de colores"?—dijo Haruna poniéndole el papel a Tenma en la cara.

—Otonashi-sama…—dijo temblando

—¡Nada de Otonashi-sama! ¿Qué tal si _él_ lo hubiese leído? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿De Ustedes? ¿De Raimon? ¿DE MI?—comenzó a gritar

(**Akane: Hola a todos, soy Akane manager del equipo, pero en estos momentos seré su reportera para informarles sobre una situación difícil que está ocurriendo en este instante; podemos ver que Haruna sensei, mejor conocida como Haruzilla en estos momentos, está atacando toda Inazuma town… si van hacia el centro con camino al hospital, les recomendamos tomar una vía alterna, ya que esto tomará algo de tiempo… y podría volverse… riesgoso…**

**Yo: Muchas gracias Akane por este reporte tan oportuno, volvemos con la historia principal**

**-Música de salida como la de los noticieros-**)

—Chicos… pueden irse—dijo Kido entrando, Haruna levantó la mirada hacia la entrada y tuvo que pestañear muchas veces para poder procesar lo que veía.

—¿No se supone estarías en la base, nii-san?—preguntó Haruna con la voz temblorosa— ¿y no se supone que tú—dijo señalando al acompañante de su hermano— estarías lejos de aquí, camino a Hokkaido?—todos los integrantes del equipo de soccer voltearon a ver hacia la entrada y sonrieron maliciosamente, en efecto, quien estaba junto a Kido, era nada menos que Fubuki Shiro

—De hecho…—comenzó a decir Fubuki—pensaba quedarme por un poco más de tiempo—sonrió tímidamente—hay mucho qué planear y necesitan mi ayuda…

—Sin contar a su novia—se oyó por lo bajo, Haruna les lanzó una mirada letal a todos los chicos, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Bien chicos, por hoy terminamos—dijo Haruna tratando de cuidar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y compostura, guardó la hoja en su bolsillo y todos salieron del edificio.

Los chicos rieron un poco acerca de lo sucedido y regresaron a sus clases, pero Haruna se quedó en los jardines pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, sacó la hoja con la intención de romperla, pero de repente, una ráfaga de aire le arrebató la hoja y se la llevó. Ella siguió la hoja, pero la perdió de vista y se sentó en una banca sintiéndose derrotada. Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que era un hermoso día soleado y pensó también en lo infantil que se había visto al pelearse con sus alumnos…

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?—oyó la voz de Fubuki, ella se sobresaltó y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba justo frente a ella con la hoja en la mano.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—preguntó ella un poco asustada.

—Venía caminando, iba al hotel a terminar de desempacar y esta hoja me cayó justo en la cara, iba a tirarla, pero vi mi nombre en ella, así que la leí…—comenzó a explicar el albino

—¿Leíste todo?—preguntó Haruna sonrojándose.

—Si, y me pregunto qué clase de novelas leen tus alumnos, veo que la que mencionan es muy popular entre ellos…

—¿Entonces no estás enojado?

—¿Por qué habría de estar enojado por algo que escribieron los chicos?—dijo Fubuki algo contrariado—cierto, no debieron haberlo hecho, pero de todas maneras son chicos… nosotros también lo fuimos…

Tenma estaba aburrido en la clase de gramática y dio un vistazo por la ventana, que daba justo hacia donde estaban Fubuki y Haruna, miró a su profesor y discretamente continuó observando la escena que se desarrollaba justo debajo de donde estaba.

—…pero nunca hicimos nada semejante—dijo Haruna y se sintió algo ofendida—supongo que no siente nada especial—pensó mientras había un silencio incómodo—si hubiera algo realmente, se habría sonrojado… o por lo menos hubiera negado algo, yo que sé—bajó la mirada y Fubuki la miró tiernamente.

—Según tus alumnos yo te puedo animar cuando estés triste—dijo leyendo la hoja, Haruna lo miró extrañada y él le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas desarmadoras— ¿necesitas que lo haga en este momento?

—¿Eso qué quiere decir precisamente?—preguntó Haruna tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

—Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo—la abrazó fuertemente y ella se sonrojó, pero lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro—además, tu hermano y Tsurugi nos dan su permiso, así que podemos ser libres de hacer lo que queramos—ambos rieron y se soltaron, Haruna miró a Fubuki.

—Fubuki-kun—dijo ella sonriéndole con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos (derivadas de la vergüenza que sentía).

—¿Por qué las lágrimas?—dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla

—Nada, no es nada—dijo secándolas, tomó el papel y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo— ¿y tuviste alguna razón favorita?—dijo tomándolo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, Tenma a lo lejos deseaba que no se fueran, pues quería ver qué más sucedía.

—La 6, la 9 y la 12, claro está… pero creo que la 4 es la más linda de todas—se detuvo y miró a Haruna fijamente—yo también creo que "Fubuki Haruna" suena hermoso—se acercó a ella y le dio un beso (n/a: pobre Tenma, hubiera deseado ver esto… pero hay más edificios, y más gente viendo esto jo jo).

—También lo había pensado—dijo ella cuando terminaron el beso—bien, tengo que regresar a clases… pero… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

—¿No debería ser yo quién te invite?—dijo Fubuki un poco ofendido

—Probablemente, pero igual tenías que decirme tú que me quieres… y no esperar a que mis alumnos lo dijeran—respondió ella sonriendo pícaramente.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas—dijo Fubuki derrotado.

Haruna sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su oficina a buscar su maletín. Al llegar vio en su escritorio una nota junto a la fotografía (que en efecto tenía), la abrió, la leyó y sonrió.

"Creí que te encontraría aquí, pero no importa, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Tengo algo importante que decirte. Espero no te moleste que me quede unos días más… te quiero Haruna Otonashi.

-Shiro"

—Extraño… pero tierno—pensó Haruna y se dispuso a ir a su siguiente clase.

_Aww, ¿no fue hermoso? ¿No? Rayos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad soy mala haciendo finales, así que si quedó medio raro (o muy precipitado) perdónenme, trabajaré más en mis finales. Nos vemos después. _

_Bye bye!_


End file.
